vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Breyer
Summary Brandon was an extraterrestrial who crashed landed on earth as a baby, in Brightburn, Kansas. Here he was found by Tori and Kyle Breyer, who named him "Brandon" and adopted him as their own. When he grew into puberty, his alien powers manifested and he begins to quickly develop into a psychopathic murderer. He dons a red cowl, and takes the name of the town he is terrorizing, becoming Brightburn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Brandon Breyer, Brightburn Origin: Brightburn Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Alien supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Heat Vision, Technology Manipulation (Can turn off and manipulate technology; causing a car to stop and be unable to start again, light bulbs to flicker and explode, radios and phones to be unable to call, etc), Limited Fear Manipulation and Animal Manipulation (Caused chickens to go crazy at his presence), Resistance to Diseases (Has never been sick), and possibly Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Tore a metal freezer door open, violently smashed through several walls in his house, punched Sheriff Deever so hard that he exploded into paste), likely higher (Destroyed an airplane, in the ending credits he destroys a building complex casually and creates a large forest fire. This is likely not his peak strength) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Can move faster than humans can react, easily blitzing them. Moves so fast that he looks like a blur and seems to be in multiple places at once) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily lifted a truck), possibly higher 'with telekinesis (Used this to rip a metal door into half) 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level '''(Tanked getting shot in the head with a shotgun, a lawn mower blade broke against his arm), likely '''higher. Human level to his ship's metal Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range physically, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Gifted (He is incredibly knowledgeable about multiple subjects, being above anyone in his school, even though he is just a kid) Weaknesses: Is weak to the metal of the spaceship he came in. Easily angered and has no remorse or feelings towards humans, viewing himself as superior. Feats: Brandon kills at least five people, with a large amount of other victims (though the amount is unknown). * Killed Noah McNichol, his uncle, by lifting his car into the air, and dropping it. * Killed Erica through unknown means. * Killed Kyle Breyer, his father, by blasting a hole through his head with his heat vision. * Killed Sheriff Deever by hitting him while flying at super speeds, splattering his body everywhere. * Killed Deputy Aryes by slamming her through and into the walls/ceiling multiple times till she bleeds out. * Killed Tori Breyer, his mother, by dropping her from above the clouds. * Killed 268 people by destroying a passenger jet. * Killed an unknown amount of people when he destroyed a large building. * Killed an unknown amount of people when he created a large forest fire. Gallery Superhero-drawing-from-BrightBurn.jpg Bm6cbrgxczzse7up8ecn.png|Brandon's drawing of himself Brightburn-Poster1-header.jpg|He's not here to save the world. Fc6b7557-0a6f-4772-8a82-25aa7dd55e7c-BB-PK-14_UJGP_03515-Large_1000x667p_thumbnail.jpg Jackson-a-dunn-stars-as-brandon-breyers-a-clark-kent-like-character-who-stars-in-a-riff-of-the.jpg Brandon_Breyer_symbol.jpg|His symbol meaning "Brandon Breyer" (also means "Brightburn") Brightburn_(Brandon_Breyer).png BrightburnInterviewFeature.jpg Inside the Mind of BRIGHTBURN - Motion Comic (In Theaters Tomorrow) 'Others' Notable Victories: ''' Superman (Smallville) Superman's Profile (9-B Versions used, Speed Equalized) '''Notable Losses: Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh) Ikuro's Profile (9-B versions used, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Brawlers Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Movie Characters Category:Brightburn Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9